the_exiled_godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentient Races
Assini And so the Assini were created, and would be on the peninsula jutting out into the island regions of the Trojans', if only there weren't the massive gate and army that their creator had put in place. While it would certainly be an ideal location for a civilization to rival the Trojans, they would need some unmolested space to grow, and some time to catch up in the natural order to the technology of that of the Trojans. So, Grange set up his people just beyond the gates of Troy, setting up villages and tents for them to dwell in until they could establish more permanent settlements. For while their land was more barren, he left with them a tome, a tome that would teach them how to survive on so much less than the god Hektor had given his people, yet thrive all the same, using innovations and secrets that allowed them to do more than survive a meager existence, but to overcome their region and their own situation, but also to engender a lust for dominance over their neighbors the Trojans. Aberrations Native to the Plaguelands, the so-called Aberrations are not very friendly creatures. It should be noted that they also have a Darkspawn name, but due to the mutated nature of the Darkspawn their language is unpronounceable for people like you and me. These Aberrations can be described as indescribable, but that would be crude. They are huge amorphous amoeba-like blobs of discoloured mass. Normally, their skin have a tar-like texture and appearance, and is highly corrosive. As they are capable of easily molding themselves into many different things, though all of large size, there is no real easy way of describing their appearance. They possess many eyes, dotting their body, all of them capable of unforming and reforming. In fact, it is the rule that this constantly happens, eyes disappearing and appearing in random places all over the creature. Actual appendages vary, though most can be seen with some form of tentacles as arms would be inefficient, though it is unknown if they form their twisted mockery of arms if needed. They probably would. As for legs, well, they tend to roll or slither along on the ground. However, do not let their size fool you, for they are very quick. As a last word of advice on the Aberrations, do not attempt to engage them, just run away. Furthermore, if you do have to fight one, do not use swords or arrows to fight the thing will easily heal those injuries due to its amorphous nature. Instead, use fire or magic to damage them. Still, I doubt any normal man could take one on alone. You would probably need a rather large group, I would guess twenty if they are all very good, and even then it is doubtful that that paltry number will be enough. Burlies Then Grange created his second and final race, a race of stewards for his palace, he regarded them as Burlies, and undignified name for an undignified race. They were short, their hair and beards reaching so long they dragged on the ground behind them, their eyes were glazed over, and weak from the eternal strain of seeing in the dark. They too, had ambition, but it was lesser than that of other species. Their ambition was often regulated to creating culinary works of art, or in overcoming their peers in childish pranks and games. The Children of Hiss Also known as Hissites or Lizardfolk, the Children of Hiss are the offspring of Hiss and Hurr, the Turtles of Time. Hiss became mortal and shelless, and so too are his people. Hissites come in many shapes and sizes, with different abilities they inherited from the first generation, who each had unique blessings. They are cold blooded, reptilian, and range from four to seven feet tall and from one hundred to three hundred pounds. All Hissites share a love for freshwater wetlands, an affinity for the magical elements Water and Earth, and an aversion to both Fire and Ice. They are omnivorous and survive on a mix of hunting, fishing, and gathering. The Hissite homeland is the great Hurrian Marsh. They are organized into thirty matrelineal tribes and thirty patrilinial clans. Each of the thirty tribes is descended from one of the Thirty Mothers, and each clan from one of the Thirty Fathers. Thus the different gifts given to the Thirty Fathers are each present in all tribes, but each tribe has its unique identity from its common mother. At times of great import, all the lizardfolk gather on the largest isle, the Hatching Place, to decide on common action. They worship their mother Hurr and revere the Eggfather Hiss, who first taught them their way of life. While potentially dangerous, Lizardfolk are not inheritly hostile or malicious, and approach the outside world with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity. Demons Demons are the sentient beings who make up the administration and staff of the Underworld. Although fundamentally created from the same material, they come in an almost unending variety of forms, some fell, some beautiful, some both. They are organized in a strict hierarchy known as the Abyssal Bureaucracy, and are all given ranks. Demons who adminster tortures in the Cursed Depths are usually known as Devils, while demons who distribute the pleasures or Elysium are usually termed Angels; however both are of the same species and some demons have responsibilities in both realms. Succubi-Philosophers A form of Devil, the Succubi-Philosophers administer exquisite intellectual tortures to the damned. Through debate and reason, they bring vast emotional pain and guilt to their charges by convincing them of their own evil. These skills make them useful as diplomats and envoys in Kenibreen's service. '' Watchers ''The Watchers are mysterious creatures, resembling humans in a way, though there is still something about them that fills one with a distinct feeling of unease. Their appearance is that of unnaturally tall, lanky, and skeletal humans, with their faces perpetually shadowed, and much of their body robed in dark shadows. Once, during my travels on the outskirts of the Dark Forest, I spotted a Watcher standing at the edge of the forest. Its face was slightly visible due to the light cast by the sun. It was a sight that I did not want to see again. What I could see of the face looked vaguely like a human skull, though that was merely the lower part. Its nose also was that like a human skull, being simply a dark hole. However, the most unsettling thing was what was above that. I cannot write it down, for even thinking about it makes my hands shake and tremble, and my head ache. It was a sight most horrible, and therefore I advice that one should not go trying to see what is under that hood of shadows that the Watchers always wear. The purpose of the Watchers and what they do is certainly a question that many have asked themselves. I myself do not know for sure, but they seem to be somehow linked with the dark shadow of a god known as Wèizhī, as they appear in other places where it has been. There are some stories of people disappearing in areas that are known to be commonly visited by at least one Watcher, though the veracity of those stories is unknown. Other stories tell of Watchers observing people venturing in shadowed places from far away, to then disappear when spotted. '' ''Yet other stories tell of Watchers stalking adventurers, silently following their every step, coming closer and closer seemingly without effort. Any effort to run away would be fruitful as they would appear to be directly behind you every time you would look behind you. Darkspawn The darkspawn are malevolent creatures of darkness, living beings corrupted by the shadowy essence of Wèizhī by one way or another. These creatures are mindless feral beasts, seeking only to spread their infected state to others. Well, most of them are, but some are highly intelligent and powerful opponents to anyone who choose to oppose them. It should be noted that darkspawn do not entirely look like their former selves. Most of them change physically, with some suffering such things as being fused to their armour, their arms changing into tentacles, the sprouting of additional limbs, additional eyes, some even sprout a twisted mockery of wings. Most horribly of all, some of them are violently redecorated on the inside. Actually, a lot of them. Darkspawn can be found in many locations, and in many different forms. They are not native to the Dark Forest per se, but are found there due to the high concentration of dark essence there, most particularly in the Dark Spire itself. However, they appear all over the world, though they tend to travel in packs. Darkspawn are also commonly found in areas where the ground is dark and dead from corruption, though I do not know if they are the ones responsible for that or not. If they are, then the world might one day have quite a bit of a problem on its hands. Corrupted land is toxic to people like you and me, and it has a sort of malevolent life of its own. In fact, I believe that it – the corrupted land – is responsible for creating new darkspawn, in some way. Perhaps it corrupts corpses? Or maybe the myriad of corrupted plants and suchwise that litter corrupted lands are related to the process? We might never know for sure. Darkspawn Mages Darkspawn Mages are the natural consequence of the corruption that the essence of Wèizhī, its presence, and many things related to it bring. They are powerful creatures, though not as physically imposing or unsettling as their more common brethren. They are corrupted mages, and in terms of appearance they change little from their former selves. This also makes them very dangerous, as they can easily infiltrate societies, as there is no way to physically check if they are corrupted or not. However, infiltration is not all that they do. Many Darkspawn Mages make their home deep inside areas populated by Darkspawn, and places such as the Dark Forest. In these dark areas, where they are mostly safe from attacks, they perform a wide variety of spells. The most common, though, is one that puts their minds into a sort of dream state. In this state, they are capable of possessing or corrupting unwary mages. Possessed mages simply have their souls displaced by the possessing Darkspawn Mage, while corrupted mages either turn into Darkspawn Mages or some of the more powerful forms of Darkspawn augmented by magic. It should also be noted that Darkspawn Mages only really began to appear after the creation of Malraddûr. They existed before this, but in far smaller numbers. I do not know why, but I suspect that there is some connection there. Further investigation will be needed if one is going to be able to definitely determine when they started appearing in the world. There are many pieces of evidence that point to them being old beings. In fact, they might even predate Almirdûr. Regardless, Darkspawn Mages are dangerous creatures and should be avoided. Endetians The Endetian are a proud people, notorious for their xenophobia and hard nosed attitude to life. They are tall, over seven feet on average, and their skins are icy to the touch. Many of them bear the shock-white hair of their ancestor, Desdemina, and thus claim direct descent from Apheleia, Goddess of Winter and the Moon, as well as their matron. The Endetians inhabit the Glacier field from which they draw their name, in the small city of Civunith, their capital. The Endetians worship Apheleia, and hold great festivals on full moons, as they view this as a sign of vavour from her. The Endeitans also celebrate the oncoming of winter and the thus the harvest season with much merriment, a stark constrast to their restrained day to day lives. The Endetians are not afraid to resort to violence, and many have started war parties to gather luxurious wood and stone from which they can build homes. Endetians use weapons made from their Ice Mines, where hardened ice at the heart of the glacier, said to be blessed by Apheleia, can be found. This hardened ice is sharper than any metal or stone blade, and can hold that edge provided it is kept cool. When venturing out of the glacier, Endetians must rely on their massive size and primitive stone weapons to defend themselves, or attack. Mountain Giants The most powerful race that Trepidatio ever created. Standing at a impressive 40 meters tall, the Giants are the strongest race in the land. Though they are beasts of great power Giants are few in number and are generally solitary creatures. Giants spend most of their time hunting trolls and throwing boulders at things. The Djinni & Ifriti The Djinni and Ifriti are races of intelligent almost entirely made of magical energy. The main difference between the two races was the djinni's affinity for the air and the ifriti, fire. Due to their magical nature they require little sustenance, and little desire to leave their great city and the vast surrounding deserts... However, it is rumored that when a mortal captures or frees one, the djinn or ifrit will grant them a wish, though the wish may not grant what was desired... Mef Melfas peopled his great city of Almirdûr with all the races of the world. However, he saw that the were lacking in raw magical ability. Hence he created the Mef, a race born of magic. Physically they were frail, if long lived, with a typical Mef possessing a life expectancy of almost 1000 years. Despite this physical weakeness, it was a race innately in tune with magic, with even young children possessing the ability to cast simple magic. Given its talents, the Mef were a race inclined towards the intellectual and magical arts. As such it was common for more physical tasks to carried out by golems, magic, or other races. Merpeople The Merpeople, crafted from a large formation of coral, were based on Hektor's very own Humans - but the lower half of the Merpeople was very much like the lower half of a fish, with tails, gills, and a fin. These Merpeople could live both on land and the sea - although they could move much more ably underwater. She settled the first of them in her archipelago - her land dominion. For now, she was content to let them grow and develop independently - thriving on the bounty of the sea, breeding and raising new children. And yet, Amphitrite began slowly introducing to these Merpeople, their divine purpose - that of Guardians of the Sea. Mount Doom's Forest denizens The first race he created were known as the Horoki or Forest Men, a twisted parody of Hektor's Trojans. Although they were warriors of great skill and cunning, the various tribes Horoki are at constant war with another. Devouring and sacrificing each other to Trepidatio. The second race he created was know as the Blood Wolf, almost identical to his wolf form. The only difference being that while his eyes were blue theirs was red. They hunt in packs and mostly ate wayward Horoki. The third and final race created were the Revenants the guardians of the forest, neither alive or dead these creates appear as who is ever looking at them's greatest fear ,feeding on the fear of living and devouring their souls. He also filled the forest with sentient plant life and trees. Narong Naki They are monstrous creatures, the creations of Naki. Standing 3 meters tall, the "Narong Naki" as he calls them are half-fish half-human demons. Their build is similar to the build of humans, but the Narong are covered in turquoise scales. They have gills down the sides of their necks, huge slitted eyes, hundreds of razor-sharp teeth, and long talons on both hands and feet. The Narong have fins running along their backs, arms, legs, sides of the face, and along their tails. The scales of the Narong are as hard as steel, their claws even harder. These creatures reproduce at an extremely fast rate. Females lay 1,000-2,000 eggs per half-year, half of which usually reach adulthood. Although the Narong are very vicious beasts, they are sentient and are equal in intelligence as many other sentient species in the planet. Although they were originally intended to have free will, Naki decided to give himself complete control over the minds of the Narong. The Narong have one fatal flaw: their young can not survive far away from the water. The Narong Naki, or Narong for short, are Naki's first race, created as a response to Kip's first contest. The Narong are divided into 5 distinct groups, or sub-races: *The Narong Nijak *The Narong Syayim *The Narong Gahayaj *The Narong Nal *The Narong Nakanopek Narong Nijak The Narong Nijak are the labourers of Narong civilization, usually mining or forging in the volcano near Atok. They are the shortest and stockiest sub-race of Narong, and they are characterised by their strong, muscular hands. Like most of the sub-races, the Narong Nijak do not posess claws, and the Narong Nijak are coloured bright orange. Narong Syayim The Narong Syayim are the scientists, philosiphors, and mages of the Narong. The Narong Syayim are the tallest, weakest, and most intelligent of the Narong sub-races, and are almost always working in the library, located at the back of the Halokes (Great Nursery). Like the Narong Nijak, they do not possess claws. The Narong Syayim are coloured deep purple. Narong Gayahaj The Narong Gahayaj are the artists, merchants, musicians, and writers of the Narong people. Physically, there is little defining them except for their bright yellow scales, but the Narong Gahayaj are the most cunning and wittiest of the Narong. The Narong Gahayaj also lack claws, and maintain the bazaar located in the center of Atok. Narong Nal The Narong Nal are the farmers and hunters of the Narong. Narong Nal are also taller and leaner than an average Narong, but still physically strong. The Narong Nal are also one of 2 sub-races that posess claws, albeit theres are shorter than Narong Nakanopek claws. The Narong Nal are responsible for providing food for all other Narong, and they primarily do this by herding Aruk fish. Narong Nakanopek The Narong Nakanopek are identical to the original Narong Naki. They are the strongest of all Narong, and they possess long claws. Coloured turqoise, the Narong Nakanopek function as the soldiers of the Narong, and the de facto leaders. Narong Nakanopek train in an expanisve barracks built at the peak of the volcano, training both on land and on sea. Silurians For His sentient races He first thought of the Trojans, so similar in their nature to the people of his past. He chose a different path for His new race, and looking into the mythology of his former people he remembered the Satyr, the Centaur and finally the Minotaur. In their image He forged three tribes to populate his land; the Satyrs to work, the Centaurs to war, and the Minotaurs to lead. In the common tongue they were collectively called beastmen, but into their minds he imprinted their true name, Silurian, and the name of their land, Silures. These first Silurians were known to their descendants as Dawnus, gifted, for they were the only members of their kind to ever look upon their god knowingly. He told them of the signs that would dictate His will and the lone mountain where they could hear His voice. In doing so He gave His people the name of the mountain, Duw llais (God's Voice), upon which they constructed a shrine in His likeness where their shamans could interpret the will of Tân. For years he stayed, aiding his creations with their toil and teaching them the skills necessary to survive. One day his people awoke and the god was nowhere to be found. With his work complete, the Youth had withdrawn into the aether, waiting for the time when he would return. Sprites The sprites are a race of miniature humans who are linked to an aspect of nature. They were created by Kip as sprites of ore who were made to spread rich veins of ore across the land. Soon some sprites began to merge with other parts of nature because of how newly formed they were. Before long, the sprites that bonded with new things began to take on an appearance reminiscent of that part of the natural realm. For example, a sprite of air would be white and constantly fluttering while a sprite of earth would be brown and trolling around on the ground. These sprites began spreading their respective elements around, causing trees, ore and many other things to spread across the new world. Trolls Trolls are a very large (they can be anywhere from 5 to 6 meters tall) humanoid-like race. Although they possess tremendous strength, they are incredibly stupid and arequick to anger. Trolls were the only beasts created in Amon Udûn that Trepidatio spread across the world. Soon trolls began appearing throughout the lands, Forest trolls appeared in the forest around Mount Doom, Desert Trolls inthe Drag-Ur Il'noch Desert and Mountain trolls in Central Mountain Range. Trojans The Trojans were a race created by the God Hector in honor of his family and friends killed at the hands of the Greeks in the Trojan War. The live in the Sea of Troy in twelve cities on twelve islands created by Hektor. He made some of the Trojans thrifty, they were be the merchants, he made some ambitious and clever, they would be the nobles and rulers, he made some strong and hard–working, they would be the workers and he made a small number in each city innovative, they would be the inventors. Trojan Horse The Trojan Horse were created by Hektor to defend the Trojans. They live on the peninsula which is the onl land entrance to the Sea of Troy. Heavily armed and armoured and powerfully built the Trojan Horse are powerful warriors and it would take a large and powerful host to break through to the Sea of Troy. Trychfil The Trychfil are humanoid, they have a black exoskeleton the covers their whole body. They have two arms and legs, their skin is grey like Tananii, their hands and feet are clawed and jointed to cut and climb the terrain of their homeland. The Tananii appear to look human facially, but their mouth is filled with layers of teeth and can extend in almost a foot to consume food. After a year the last of the First Trychfil would emerge from the ground. Over three hundred Trychfil now lived Éibhear. The First assigned themselves name. The Original took the name of Adda. His mate the name of Merch. Urr The Urr were a serpent like race with the exception of being bipedal, they were covered hard brown scales which gave them highly resistant to magic at the cost of also making them only capable of casting the most basic spells. To compensate for their lack of magic prowess they were gifted with incredibly ingenuity, giving them talent for intellectual pursuits like philosophy, engineering, mathematics, invention,etc... They are an underground race capable of seeing in darkness, though they easily walk in the daylight surface they feel more comfortable in the Delmor Underground where they started to carve settlements into the stone itself. Two Urrian proto-nations started to form, one under the mountain range where Ragnaz Peak is located and other one in the southern caves of the Western Continent. The young Urr nations isolated from each other and never having yet encountered other sentient races started to build very distinct and unique cultures, having only the worship of Ragnaz in common. The old world Urrs are ruled by an elder council , they value masonry, sculpture and more theoretic intellectual pursuits above all. The new world Urrians on the other hand are ruled by an Imperator elected by the people, they are much more martial and greatly valuing more practical pursuits making them great inventors and engineers. Viroki Trepidatio took the Viridi and Horoki crossbred them, creating the Viroki. The Viroki were taller then the Viridi but smaller Horoki, they have rows of jagged teeth and their skin is a pale black. They are well built and fantastic warriors. Westerners Throughout the western continent Hektor created a sentient but primitive race of Humans which hunted and farmed the lands and mined the resources. Shortkin and Tallkin A race resembling a corrupted version of Trojans, but shorter and much fatter, began dwelling in the great southern savanna. Too inept at hunting they lived by gathering and making small temporal plantations. Over time they met the primitive siblings created by Hektor, intermarried them and created a society in which both of them coexisted. While the short ones performed more intellectual labor their larger kin would perform the manual one, which included hunting and to a very small extent warring. That is because the combination of low population and vast inhabitable fertile land, with overabundance of food, meant there conflicts were not in excess. Alkegor Wishing to repay their kindness, Faunus guided the Human Clan, known as the Alkergor, in the ways of agriculture and nature. She helped them to grow grains, fruits and herbs. She spoke of the necessity to respect and work with nature. Farming, not hunting, became the main source of food. And as one farmer could provide enough food for 4 people, other people could produce different things, such as tools and then trade them for food. The Alkegor village quickly developed into a vast, prosperous, commercial town. The Alkegor had become the most advanced human clan and it was all down to agriculture.